This invention refers to a device for the diffusion of solutions, in particular to a heating device that may be attached to a refill fitted with an evaporation wick used to diffuse solutions containing active principles such as deodorants, insecticides, disinfectants and similar substances.
Several kinds of diffuser devices are currently sold on the market, comprising electric heating devices provided with an electric plug to be inserted into a power socket thereby powering an electric resistance which then heats up. These heating devices are coupled to a refill containing a solution and fitted with an evaporation wick which, when heated by contact with the resistance, diffuses the solution.
Diffuser devices according to the prior art have drawbacks.
Such diffuser devices are rather complex, bulky and costly, above all due to the refill structure, which generally includes a bottle with a related undercap and cap to connect it to the wick and to the heating device.
A further drawback of known diffuser devices is the fact that the refill is rigidly fixed to the heating device. As a consequence, depending upon the positioning (vertical, horizontal or oblique) of the power socket into which the plug of the device is inserted, the refill may be placed incorrectly causing spillage of the solution it contains.
An aim of this invention is to eliminate such drawbacks in the known art, providing a solution diffusing device which is both economical and simple to manufacture.
A further aim of this invention is to provide such a solution diffusing device made up of a limited number of components, with a simplified structure that is easy to assemble.
A further aim of this invention is also to provide a solution diffusing device that is compact, practical, versatile and suitable to be inserted into power sockets which have been installed in any direction.
These aims have been achieved in accordance with the invention with the characteristics listed in the appended independent claim 1.
Advantageous embodiments of the invention are said in the dependent claims.
The solution diffusing device, according to the invention, comprises a heating device comprising a shell inside which there is an electric resistance which heats up, when an electric current is applied to it, and a refill comprising a shell containing the solution to be diffused and a wick soaked in the solution. The wick provides at least a part communicating with the outside of the refill to diffuse the solution. The refill is attached to the heating device in such a way that the resistance may heat the wick and cause the evaporation of the solution.
The peculiar characteristic of the invention is the fact that the refill shell comprise some engagement means which can be engaged with corresponding engagement means provided in the heating device shell, so that the refill may be coupled to the heating device and turned with respect to it, so that it can be arranged in a position that avoids any spillage of the solution the refill contains.
This diffusing device is extremely practical and versatile, since the refill may be turned with respect to the heating device, in a way depending from the direction in which the power socket where the heating device is inserted has been installed. Additionally, the refill may be made, separately from the heating device, in a simple and economic structure.